


Those Eyes

by thedinokid



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, a mention of hollstein, i live for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedinokid/pseuds/thedinokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was minding her own business until Laura asked Danny to help her practice with waltzing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Danny's POV. I know it will never be good as 1698 but that’s the whole point of this fic right??

It’s been a while since she last texted me. I’ve been doing well. Thank you very much. Wait, what? What the hell, Hollis! You can’t just text me on short notice and say that you’re coming right now. Oh shit. She’ll be here in ten minutes.

I throw my phone on my bed. I pick up pairs of pants and pyjamas from the floor. I slide all the papers under my bed. I swear I need to teach this girl some manners, I thought as I put a clean white shirt on. Well, at least she knocks on the door.

"Hey," she says with that shy smile.

"Hey," I reply.

She’s in her usual tank top and sweat pants but her hair is tied up in a ponytail, which I find is quite unusual.

"What’s up," I ask.

And that starts off the usual rambling of Laura Hollis, but don’t get me wrong. I love it when she can’t help but talk.

"I know that this might be really awkward but I had no one to turn to about this. Perry is really busy preparing for the party and LaFontaine’s helping out because they needed to make up for the time they spent with J.P. in the library. I already asked Kirsch about this but apparently, head-banging is the only thing he really knows. And I don’t want to ask Carmilla about this because I wanted to surprise her and —"

"So you want me to teach you how to dance?" I finish.

She nods. I laugh because screw it. This girl is really oblivious. I scroll through my phone and play my favourite playlist, “The Hollis Screwmix.” Anything with a heavy bass can always make me jump and literally, start an earthquake in my room. I raise my hands and whip my hair and I don’t really care anymore. Laura is just sitting there, horrified. This must have been what Kirsch did. She could leave whenever she wanted to but she stayed until the music was over.

"Well, that was quite a performance. I guess I’ll really have to ask Carmilla then," she says as she stands to leave.

"Don’t."

I grab her hand and pull her close. The instant our eyes met is like the time we first met. It is the shade of brown meant for me. Innocent, playful and hopeful. My hand slides on her waist and hers is on my arm. “So Close” plays in the background and I have no idea how it got there but it’s there. It must have been the time when I still really really liked her. I might still do.

"Take a step forward," I mutter.

She does and I guide her through the counting of the music. She gets it but she keeps on looking at her feet.

"Look at me," I say.

She looks up, blushes and looks down again.

"It’s important to look at your partner when dancing, Hollis."

I love to think I’d see that look again, but it’s different. She was determined to learn for Carmilla. I know I’ll never see that shade of brown again. She twirls under my fingers just as how she plays with my heart. She must be having fun with it as I hear her small giggles. I pull her back and the song is done. Something electronic starts to play. We separate.

I sit back on my bed and turn the music off.

"You’re quite the natural. I have no idea why you had to ask someone," I say.

"Just making sure, you know," she replies.

She sits down beside me and starts to talk. She only stops to laugh and listen to my reaction. It’s here again, that shade of brown. A little bit different but I guess it’ll do.


End file.
